First Meetings
by rezDesignDA
Summary: Some short and dumb (and sometimes fluff) One-shots and Drabbles about First Meetings [Hijack of course]


Jack sighed deeply for the thousands time this evening. He was staring down at the card. He sniffled and suddenly someone put a glass with a green liquid in front of him. He looked up and starred into the green eyes of the Barkeeper. "So… are you going to continue sighing melancholy for another hour or are you going to tell me why you are so sad sweetheart?" Jack sniffled again. "An hour? Really?" It had felt like five minutes. He had wandered around for hours and then he had searched for a place to sit down so he ended up here. The other shifted a little over and supported himself on his arms while he starred at the blue eyed. "Who made you cry?" Jack's widened a tiny bit. "Your eyes are red just like your cheeks and your nose." He added and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna talk sweetheart?" Jack pulled the sleeves over his hands and freed his face from tears and snot. "I'm not a sweetheart." Jack muffled starring holes into the glass in front of him. "You are clearly one in my eyes." He smiled friendly. The white-haired really overthought it but it would be stupid. He really didn't want to talk about. That's why he came here and didn't go home. His parents would only ask uncomfortable questions and all his pleading of leaving him alone would be simply ignored until they would have what they wanted. "Okay." The other pushed himself off the bar. "I'll invoice that customer over there, the only one here beside you and then we can talk." He just wanted to walk off but then he halted and turned around again. "Your drink is on the house." Jack looked after him. He had heard about Barkeepers and that they were easy to talk to when you have problems but he had never expected to be in this situation himself. He shoved the glass away, laid his arms on the bar and buried his head in them.

He stayed like this even as the other came back. The barkeeper sighed and looked at the depressed boy. This… is a hard case of a broken heart. He had seen several coming in here and just searched for someone to talk. Well, mostly to him but that boy… It broke his own heart to see someone as you as he was so broken. "So?" The white-haired didn't answer. The barkeeper sighed and made himself comfortable. "Then I just guess… Uhm… You… have abusive Parents? No, no… surely something else… hmm… a Girlfriend?" There was a small reaction. "Not a Girlfriend but a Boyfriend." The white-haired shifted his head and sobbed into the sleeve of his hoodie. "There, there." The Barkeeper patted the other's back. "Just let it out."

After a while the boy calmed down again. "Sorry." He said under hiccups. "Hey… it's alright." Jack was able to smile a little while he wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his hoodie. They were already dripping wet. Had he really cried that much. "Here you go sweetheart." Jack looked at the Barkeeper. For real this time. He had green eyes, messy brown hair and freckles all over his face. He's probably around 26. He was offering him a package of tissues. "Thanks…" He took them out of his hand and blew his nose. "I'm Hiccup by the way." Jack sniffed. "Jack." They shook hands and Jack went back to cleaning his nose and drying his cheeks. "So… you want to talk about it now?" Jack threw his up dramatically. "There's really nothing to talk about! He's an ass and that's it!" Hiccup looked at him. He had finally broken through to him. "What did he do?" Hiccup guessed Jack around 16 maybe 15. The boy fumbled his fingers. "Caught him in the act with someone else… a girl." He mumbled. Tears welled in his eyes. "Oh dear." Hiccup whispered and grabbed one of the tissues and dab the other's eyes gently. Jack let it happen without any hesitation. "Shall I drive you home or something?" Jack shook his head. "Don't wanna go home…" Hiccup huffed. "You can't stay here either… We close in a few minutes." Jack looked at him. "That's alright… I just… leave then." Jack slipped down from the barstool and slipped into his jacket. "No, no." Jack looked at him. "It's past midnight and I'm clearly not let you wander around all by yourself." He said. "Drink out your glass and then I'll take you with me sweetheart." Hiccup said. "I'll get my jacket and lock up. Then we can go." Jack watched him leaving into the staff room. He did as the other had said and emptied his drink. There wasn't any alcohol in it.

Hiccup returned shortly after with his brown jacket. He turned the lights off and locked the front door up. He led Jack to his motorcycle and pressed a helmet into the boy's hands. Jack put it on and sat down on the motorcycle behind Hiccup. "Hold on sweetheart." Jack slung his arms around the other boy with a small blush but the helmet hid it. They drove through the bright street and Jack just leaned his head against the other's back and watched the lights pass. This was probably stupid. Didn't his parents always say never go with strangers? He closed his eyes for a while. He didn't believe that every stranger is bad. He didn't want to believe that this Barkeeper is a bad person who wants to kidnap and use him. "Hey don't sleep in there sweetheart." Jack opened his eyes and noticed that they had stopped in front of an apartment block. He let go of Hiccup and took off the helmet. Hiccup took it back and put them away before he led the boy upstairs. He opened the door and went with him inside. "Make yourself at home." Jack took a look around. All in all it was a bright apartment with a lot of windows and contemporary furnishing. Something sneaked around his legs and as he looked down he saw a black cat with green eyes. He smiled and bowed down and scratched it behind its ears. "That's Toothless. He seems to like you." Hiccup said with a smile. Jack looked at him. "I uhm… thanks for letting me stay here." The other smiled widely. "That goes without saying. Anything for a sweetheart like you." Jack blushed a little.

A little later Jack was sitting on the other's bed. Hiccup had given him some fresh clothes so he could throw the other into the washer. Hiccup's clothes were too big for Jack but he didn't care. They smelled great. He lay down onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow. If the other male really smells like this he would like to taste him immediately. But his head got suddenly heavy and also his eyes. His broken heart was forgotten for the moment and he noticed how tired he actually is. Within seconds he slept in.

"Alright, your clothes are in the washer. They should be dry by tomorrow morning and-" Hiccup interrupted himself as he saw the boy fast asleep on his bed. He smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed. He ran his fingers over the boy's cheek and removed the strains that had fallen into the boy's face. Of course he was tired after all this crying… What this boy needed now was someone he could relay on, someone he could trust and someone who would just listen and hug him and Hiccup would love to be that someone.


End file.
